Jack Brisco
Frederick Joseph Brisco (*Blackwell, 21 de setembro de 1941 + Tampa, 1 de fevereiro de 2010) foi um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Ele e Gerald Brisco faziam parte da tag team Brisco Brothers, foram introduzidos no WWE Hall of Fame na classe de 2008, apesar de nunca terem lutado pela WWE. Em sua carreira particiou das promoções National Wrestling Alliance, Championship Wrestling from Florida, Georgia Championship Wrestling, World Class Championship Wrestling e World Wrestling Council. No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Figure four leglock *'Signature moves' **Backslide pin **Belly to back suplex **Sleeper hold **Sunset flip **Superplex Campeonatos e prêmios *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Lou Thesz Award (2005) **Other honoree (1996) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **[[NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Florida version)|NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Florida version)]] (1 vez) **NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (10 vezes) – com Gerry Brisco (8), Ciclon Negro (1) e Jimmy Garvin (1) **NWA Florida Television Championship (3 vezes) **[[NWA North American Tag Team Championship|NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Florida version)]] (2 vezes) – com Gerry Brisco **[[NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)]] (4 vezes) **[[NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version)|NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version)]] (5 vezes) – com Gerry Brisco *'Eastern Sports Association **ESA International Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Gerry Brisco *'Georgia Championship Wrestling **NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Gerry Brisco **NWA National Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' **NWA Eastern States Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (4 vezes) **[[WCW World Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (3 vezes) – com Gerry Brisco *'NWA Big Time Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Gulf Coast' **NWA Gulf Coast Louisiana Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Mid-America' **[[Memphis Wrestling Southern Heavyweight Championship|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Memphis version)]] (1 vez) *'NWA Tri-State' **NWA Arkansas Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **NWA Oklahoma Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **[[NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Tri-State version)|NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Tri-State version)]] (2 vezes) – com Haystacks Calhoun (1) e Gorgeous George, Jr. (1) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Match of the Year (1974) vs. Dory Funk, Jr. em 27 de janeiro **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1972) junto com Fred Curry **PWI Wrestler of the Year (1973) **PWI ranked him # 54 of the 100 best tag teams during the "PWI Years" com Gerry Brisco em 2003. *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **Class of 2005 *'St. Louis Wrestling Club' **NWA Missouri Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **NWA Missouri Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Caribbean Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WWC North American Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Gerry Brisco *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2008) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) Ligações externas *Peril no WWE Hall of Fame *Bio no Cagematch.net Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos Categoria:WWE Hall of Fame